


Discover

by mcyt_fics



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyt_fics/pseuds/mcyt_fics
Summary: This chapter is when Dream is getting nervous to meeting George. The next chapter is a lot better in my opinion but this is just a short introduction :) enjoy x
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Before

It was a sunny morning in Florida, Dream was sitting up in bed scrolling through the responses from a tweet he posted last night. It read:  
“Guys! George should be arriving tomorrow, very excited :).”

He went into messages and saw a notification from him. His hand rushed over it and smiled as he saw a selfie of George from the airport. Dream stared at his strong fingers that were emerging out of a black smiley face hoodie, and took a long exhale as he closed his phone, and got out of bed. 

He walked over to his closet and took out grey sweatpants and a white t shirt, chuckled to himself and wondered wether George would remember.

‘Don’t get stressed out.’ 

He told himself over and over. 

‘Your friends! Everything will be okay.’

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sapnap sat on the table with the left over Chick-fil-A from last night. 

“Morning.” Dream said as he grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard. 

“Morning!”

“Did George say when he would arrive?” The blonde said in a low voice. 

“Ummm..... no. He said he was boarding the plane a few hours ago but nothing else.” 

“Okay.” 

Dream spent the next 60 minutes just sitting in the front room waiting for a knock on the door. Worried about making the wrong impression even though they’d been best friends for years.

‘What if he doesn’t like me in person? What if we loose touch and never talk again?’ 

Those questions circled in his head as the morning ticked by. His phone was laying on the table next to him, not a single notification from George. Nothing. 

‘I suppose that’s normal, on the plane you can’t use any WiFi! But still, you would’ve thought he’d texted as soon as he’d gotten off to tell me everything was alright. He should know that I worry about him by now.’ 

Dream said that aloud to himself, to make it seem that someone else was telling that to him and that it would be okay. 

Suddenly, an urgent, excited knock came from the door. Dream rushed up from his seat and opened it. 

“Hi George.” 

George smiled and rolled his suitcase inside. 

“Hi.”


	2. They Meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Dream and George meet in real life! The Dream Team watch some animatics made for them and Sapnap and George have a shower race resulting in a cute DNF moment :) I hope you enjoy! x

“So, do I look anything like you thought I would?” Dream wasn’t really sure what he wanted the answer to be, but thought it was an appropriate question. 

“Better.” George smiled and took a deep breath as he looked the boy up and down. 

‘Wow.’ He thought. 

“I’ll show you to your room!” Dream wrapped one of his strong hands around the top of George’s suitcase and took his other into the hand of the brunette. He flinched slightly but then agreed to it and smiled. The two went down the small hallway leading to George’s room. 

“Here it is!” Dream nudged the nervous boy into the room and wheezed as he stumbled over his own feet.

“I guess no bunk bed for me and Sapnap then!” The two chuckled and put all of George’s bags into the room, closing the door being them. 

They walked into the kitchen to see Sapnap sat on the kitchen table. 

“Your here!” 

They hugged and sat down again, eating the chips that were resting on the side. 

“I’m going to have a shower, anyone joining?” Dream grabbed a towel and wheezed as George looked at him with a smirk. 

“Ayyy don’t get too comfortable!” Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream went into the bathroom and put on Heatwaves. He stepped into the shower and started singing. He loved listening to this song as it reminded him of all the things him and George did together. Just as he was getting into the song, an voice echoed in from outside. 

“Dream are you in there? Me and Sapnap are racing and I need the shower!” 

Dream rushed out of the shower and paused the music, he laughed uncomfortably. 

“Oh yeah sure, let me get changed and I’ll be out in a bit!” 

“No Sapnap already has a 2 minute head start!” 

“Fine I’m coming out.” 

“Your coming out?” 

Dream chuckled and wrapped a towel around his waist, turned the door handle and slowly stepped out. George froze and stared at Dream’s top half with his lips pursed together. He blushed and smiled a bit before realising he’d been caught. 

“Oh uh....” George scratched the back of his neck and quickly looked away from Dream.

“Thank you.” He finished. The brunette squeezed past him and shut the door. Leaving Dream standing in shock. 

“Haha beat you!” Sapnap said as George entered the living room. 

“We’re having a rematch tomorrow though!” He giggled as Dream winked at him and repositioned himself on the couch. The boy sat next to the blonde and pulled out his phone. 

“George your hairs really wet it’s dripping all over the floor!” The two were shocked as they didn’t think of Sapnap to be one to care about neatness, but George apologised and picked up a dry cloth from the coffee table. 

Dream grabbed the cloth from the boys hand and wiped the floor clean, he then hesitated before getting a warm towel and placing it gently around George’s neck. They both stared at each other and laughed, Sapnap seemed to be oblivious to what was going on and was scrolling through different shows on the TV. 

“Should we watch some animatics?” 

Dream and George simultaneously said ‘sure’ and the brunette brought his feet up onto the couch and leaned his head back. 

‘He’s so cute.’ Dream thought.

The three watched YouTube videos for the rest of the night before they all fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or tips on what to do next? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)


	3. First Day In Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it’s George’s first full day in Florida! After the Dream Team watching animatics, George finds himself sleeping on Dream’s shoulder. They prepare his setup and start to figure out their feelings for each other. Enjoy :) x

When George woke up he noticed his head resting on Dream’s shoulder, the three appeared to have fallen asleep in front of the tv and that it had been playing all night. George stayed next to Dream for 10 minutes before realising his friend had been awake too. 

“Just woke up?” George’s morning voice surprised the blonde, with its croaky underlining and slurred words. 

“No, been awake for a while now.” He moved his hand around George’s neck and down next to his side, their fingers touching slightly and fidgeting back and forth. 

“Enjoying the morning then?” 

“Sort of, I just didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.” Dream laughed slightly as he wriggled his hand into George’s and squeezed it playfully. 

“Well thank you, you know how much I like my sleep!” He tried to bury his head in the shirt he was wearing to cover the blushing, but Dream pulled it away from his face and stared into his eyes. Deep brown and caring. George stared back and the two shared an amazing moment of connection. They felt close and safe, like they’d found the person that could truly make them happy, give them the life they’d always dreamed of having. Dream took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around George, closed his eyes and enjoyed finally being with the boy he loved. 

“Thank you.” George said. It came out quiet and with a nervous tone, like he had been contemplating saying it for ages. 

“For what?” George hesitated. 

“For being you.” 

Dream didn’t answer for a while. He took in the complement and treasured it close to his heart, he hugged George even tighter, pulling him in and playing with his messy hair. They both nestled in one another’s arms, breathed slowly and enjoyed the feeling of being with each other, finally. Neither of them wanted to let go, hands so warm and comforting, they cared about only each other in that moment, nothing but each other.

“I’m always here for you George. I will never leave you and that’s a promise.” He looked down and kissed the top of his head, George flinched slightly but eventually did the same back. The two blushed and held each other tighter. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Sapnap said as he entered the room. 

“Depends, how long have you been there?” 

“I only just came in.” 

“Then... no.” George smiled as Dream giggled at the witty remark of the man he held so close. 

“Haha okay! We have a live with Quackity and Karl later as well, there’s this new truth or dare game out they want to try. 

“Alright! George I’ll help you get your setup ready.” Dream said this, quite excited, as he sat up, gently releasing the brunette from his arms, and pushing the single strand of hair that was dangling down George’s forehead. 

“Okay thank you! I’ll get changed and meet you in there.” He smiled and got up, stretched slightly and grabbed a bit of toast that was resting on the the table in front of him.

A few minutes later, Dream entered George’s room, his hand grasped around a box of tools. George was wearing a pink t shirt and black sweatpants, sitting in his chair and leaning forward slightly. He was staring at Dream who was wearing the new merch, strong hands and piercing green eyes, the boy took a sip from his drink and wiped the small water droplets with the back of this hand. 

“Right. Did you bring everything assembled or will we need these?” Dream tapped on the box of tools and smiled as George stumbled over his next words. 

“I....I brought them all assembled yes. We won’t need any..any of these.” He gestured towards what Dream was holding and giggled. 

Sapnap came in to help and the three started unpacking boxes and laying things out. George tried to separate one of the boxes from them, but Dream caught on and asked him what it was. 

“What is that gogy?” He wheezed slightly as George tripped due to the weight of the box, but soon they went over to help him. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” 

“Oh come on now you literally fell over!” Dream’s rocky voice flustered the brunette and he raised his eyebrows for a few seconds whilst figuring out what to say next.

“There a couple paintings I liked and that I wanted to hang up..... here.” He pointed to an empty space above the doorway. 

“Alright. Can we see them?” Sapnap glanced at Dream as they both new his lying voice. 

“Ahh no I don’t think so.” They both suddenly pounced on him, Dream pulled George aside leaving them laying together on the floor, facing each other directly and being close enough to hear each others small movements, and Sapnap snatching the box and tearing it open. 

“Oh... you serious dude?” 

“Yes Sapnap please don’t-“ 

By the time George had gotten halfway through that sentence the boxes contents had already been tipped out onto the floor. They all froze for a second. 

Dream took his right hand and wrapped it around the picture frame. 

“George I....” The blonde was in disbelief and couldn’t make out what he was trying to say.

“Stop. Don’t finish that sentence.” He sat up and started packing them back in the box. 

“Can I have it back Dream?” 

“No. I want.... to keep it please.” 

“And why’s that?” Nobody talked for a full minute until Dream threw himself on top of George. 

“I don’t know why I’m hugging you but this means a lot to me Georgie.” They blushed and Sapnap silently left the room, leaving them alone. 

“It’s embarrassing I know. But it just reminds that there is someone in the world who cares about me. Even when I’m putting on a smile to cover emotions you always know how to get me to open up and how to fix them. I’m so grateful for you and promise me that you will continue to help me... please.”

“I promise.” The hugged each other, buried there faces in each other’s arms and began to cry. 

“I love you George.” 

“I...”

“You don’t have to say it back. I know it’s hard for you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Clay pulled away from the hug and stared at George right in the eyes. 

“Did you just...”

“Yes. I love you Dream.” 

They both smiled, and the brunette took his thumb and wiped a tear that was rolling down Dream’s cheek, George’s hand followed his neck and slowly down to his waist. A weird sensation started to happen for both of them that was hard to place, excitement, nervousness, happiness. Every emotion compiled into one. Dream stared at George’s lips, and butterflies began as he slowly leaned in, praying that the boy he loved would do the same. Just as they were about to share a moment of intimacy that could never be replaced, an alarm went off to say that the live was starting in a few minutes.

“I guess we have to join that don’t we.” 

There was a sense of sadness in his voice, he had been so excited to share that with George and it was taken away just as quickly as it could have happened. 

“I don’t think we have a choice.” 

George pulled away from the hug slowly, eyes apologetic and longing. 

“Wait.” Dream grabbed his t shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Your not just messing around are you? I don’t think I could deal with that if this is all just a lie.” 

“I’m not lying, I would never.” 

With that, they pulled apart and Dream left, still holding the picture of when him and George first met online, the small timeline of their friendship and finally where they are now. He held it close and positioned it on his bedside table, sat down and joined the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or tips on what to do next?


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but next one will be longer so I hope that’s okay! They have a live with Quackity and Karl and begin to realise how much they mean to each other. Enjoy :) x

They had been on live for around 20 minutes, everyone wouldn’t stop talking about the Dream Team living together and asking questions. 

“Ello’ GeorgeNotFound it appears to be your turn on the table! I would like you to pick truth or dare.” Quackity laughed with immense energy and excitement as everyone in the chat screamed dare.

“Ummm... dare.”

Quackity giggled like a maniac and screamed,

“Let’s a go!” 

George was waiting for the game to show his dare and gasped slightly when he saw it read, 

“Kiss the hottest person you know.” 

“Oooooooo.” Karl laughed and said,

‘he’s gonna pick himself, he’s gonna pick himself.’

“Okay give me a second.” George got up from his chair and closed the door, the sounds echoing in the stream from his mic and the audience getting excited. 

The chat was spamming ‘DNF DNF DNF!!!’ and everyone went silent when they heard a knock on Dream’s door.

“George just came in my room.” 

“Dnf confirmed?” 

Nobody answered as Dream watched the brunette walk towards him and perch himself on top of the desk. They muted the call and looked at each other. 

“Scared?” 

Dream loved how confident George had been lately and smirked as he got up and faced the boy. 

“Not one bit.” 

They both leaned in, lips touching very slightly. Dream’s hand grazed the back of George’s neck, he squeezed it a bit and took his other hand down to the boys waist. The boy pulled away for a second before going in again and smiling as Dream kissed him over and over again with small, quick movements. 

“Hmm.” 

“What?” Dream sounded worried.

“I’m seeing you in a completely different way, it’s amazing.” 

They smiled and sat back down, George sitting on top of his lap and switching their mic back on. 

“George kissed me guys!” He wondered wether anyone would believe them or wether they would think it was a joke. 

“Why’d you mute? I’m afraid we’ll need visual confirmation.” 

“You can have visual confirmation after this Sapnap, but for now I think we’ll leave it.”

The two smiled at each other and George repositioned himself on Dream’s lap. The blonde wrapped his arms around the boys waist and buried his head in George’s neck. 

The truth or dare game went on for another hour or so, the chat and the three other men thought they were lying, as they should, and all this turned into another clip of them being,

‘Really sus lately.’ 

After the stream, the two went into Sapnap’s room and took a deep breath. 

“Having fun you two?” 

They nodded and stared at each other, winked and then went in for another kiss. This time it was more comfortable. They felt like this was normal and... right. George’s hand was on the blondes thigh and his thumb rubbing it gently. 

“Woah hold on there!” 

They released from the kiss and giggled, Dream wheezing at Sapnap’s horrified expression. 

“Okay we better be going, we can go Disney tomorrow!” 

“Oh yeah that sounds fun. No roller coasters though.” 

“Of course not gogy.” 

They smiled at each other and exited the room, they both had such an amazing feeling coursing through them. Neither of them really new how much they cared for one another, but they didn’t complain and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on what to do next?

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on what I could do to improve?


End file.
